Beautiful Scars and All
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: An AU flashforward into the future. Nobody is dead.


**Beautiful, Scars and all**

 **Author's Note: A flash into the future. Emily has moved to LA and has a little girl of her own. Also because I'm not evil Sharon didn't die, she is living in retirement with her perfect husband.**

-SHANDY-

The Children all looked up at the teacher as she pointed to the different parts of the as the children narrated.

"Stomach" they responded.

"Liver" came the next reply, she then pointed to the intestines and kidney. Finally she pointed to the heart and they all responded to the prompt. Mrs Pinkell smiled and then continued to tell them what each thing did.

"Now, humans have one heart and it has a very special job of pumping blood around your body." She looked around the class room at the children checking for questions. "Yes, Missy"

"What happens if it breaks?" the young girl asked, another little girls hand shot up she even bounced a little in her chair.

"Yes, Amelia." The teacher looked at her.

"You get 2 hearts" She replied, Mrs Pinkell stared at her.

"Amelia, nobody has two hearts." She shook her head.

"My grandma does." Amelia affirmed, her teacher sighed. Amelia Raydor was a very vocal young girl who liked to know things and for everyone else to follow suite. At times it was sweet other time, not so much.

"Amelia, people generally don't have two hearts." The young girl pouted but received a stern glare from her teacher scary enough to quieten her.

At playtime the children in her class all approached her as she played with a bouncy ball. They stared at her, among the children she was something of a hero. She always told the best stories and was always willing to play.

"Does your granny really have two hearts?" One kid asked, Amelia nodded and went back to her game. Sometimes, when Amelia asked her granny would smile and point to the line on her chest. Other times, her granny would smile and tell her that she would have to wait to hear the story. All shy knew was that grandmas heart had broken and and was then cut open.

"Yup, she has a scar, here" The young brunette pointed to the middle of her chest.

"Can we see it?" One young boy asked which started a round of the same question. Amelia hesitated for a second before grinning.

"Ok then" She decided. The group around her ran away ready to play a new game.

-SHANDY-

Emily Raydor arrived at her daughter's school at the usual time only she couldn't see her daughter. It was true that Amelia was a little shorter for her age but Emily literally couldn't see her daughter. As she craned her neck to find Amelia's grade she spotted her daughters teacher.

"Oh hi Mrs Pinkell, is something wrong with Amelia?" Emily greeted with an instant panic.

"Oh no she's fine, seems quite the centre of today's antics." The teacher replied.

"Oh no, what has she done? If anything's broken…" Emily began.

"Nothing like that, except she has been going around saying her grandmother has two hearts. Telling her classmates they can see the scar and I think, you should mention it to her." Mrs Pinkell explained, Emily dragged a hand through her hair.

Amelia hadn't been born when her mom had had a transplant and she probably would never have known. However at Christmas Ricky had made a joke and Amelia had picked up on it. From that moment she began asking question, after question. While Emily new her mom and step-dad didn't mind she feared at some point her daughter pass cute and end up at annoying.

It was then that she saw her daughter running towards her with a gaggle of children behind her.

"Mommy, can we show them grandma's scar. Pleeeeeasssssseeeee" she exaggerated her request with a long please. Emily looked from her child to the other children all whom had wide and excited eyes.

"No honey, I'm sorry but we can't do that without grandma's say so. Sorry kids" She smiled then picked up Amelia and rushed to her car.

Emily placed Amelia in the car seat and made sure she was secure. She checked her mirrors then drove away from the school as quickly, and safely as she could.

As she drove, Emily watched the 5 year old in the rear view mirror. She was looking out the window, counting the number of dogs or children like she did on most journeys.

"Amelia, can we talk about something?" Emily began.

"Sure mommy."

"It's about grandma. Honey, you can't tell people she has two hearts and you can not invite people to see her scar." Emily told her.

"Why?" came the instant reply

"Because it's private." Emily answered

"Like a secret?" The young Raydor questioned.

"Sort of" Emily smiled looking at her in the mirror.

"So, why does Uncle Rusty and Ricky know and Louie, why do they know?" Amelia's head cocked to the side as if challenging her mother.

"because they're our friends and our family." Emily replied confidently.

"But I have friends" Amelia replied.

"Well that's different because grandma hasn't met them." Emily attempted to separate the groups.

"She did to. At my birfday" came the challenge.

"Yes, I'm sure she did but she doesn't know them like she knows Louie, Rusty and Ricky." Emily responded and watched the little girl nod her head in the back.

"Why?" came the dreaded word. Emily took a deep breath and paused as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Amelia, do you remember when you fell of the swing at the park?" Emily looked in the mirror to see the girl nod. "And do you remember that you wouldn't wear your dress to Grandma and Grandpa's party. Because you thought the gash was 'too too big'." Emily continued.

"Uh-huh. It was big and red and I had a banandage. It was ugly." The little girl pouted with a sad look on her face.

"Well sometimes grownups feel like that too and Grandma's scar is really big" Emily explained.

"But…but Grandma's not ugly she's the most beautifulist grandma ever" Amelia shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I know but people don't always seen the beautiful baby girl." Emily answered sadly.

"Why?" Amelia asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I wish I knew baby. It's just how it is sometimes" She answered. The car had reached home. Emily, after parking, released her daughter from the confines of the car seat and watched her run to the door. Grabbing the bags she walked up behind her daughter and opened the door.

"I'm gonna make grandma a card. Can I have a picture, please?" She asked. Emily smiled and led her daughter into her room, she collected a tissue and handed it to the child. After her tears were gone Emily stroked her cheek.

"Why don't we practice our writing and then, make grandma a card" She suggested. Amelia shrugged but agreed and followed her mom to their kitchen table to work on her writing.

-SHANDY-

It was Wednesday afternoon. Sharon and Andy were walking around their local park arm in arm. They talked quietly about the people in the park and their plans for the weekend.

"I've been asked to speak to some of the graduating officers on Sunday." Sharon told him.

"That sounds interesting babe, do you know what you're going to say?" He asked.

"Not really but I'll think of something. Do you want to come with me, there is a small gathering after. I believe Julio is going with Amy and Chuck." She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, we should go in blue" he suggested. Sharon giggled, they had a habit of coordinating their formal attire.

As they rounded a corner they could see Emily's car in the driveway, it made them both smile. When they reached the car Andy tapped on the window Amelia giggled and began bouncing in her chair. As Andy opened her door, she cried out.

"Noooo, Grandma. Go, go" She shooed her away as she spotted her. Emily laughed and walked up to the house with her mom.

"Just go with it, she wants to surprise you." Emily whispered as they headed for the door. Once the little girl was sure her mommy and grandma was inside she smiled at her grandpa.

"Help" She looked up at him pointing at the seat belt and a large bouquet of flowers, that were bigger than her. With a chuckle he lifted her out of the car and picked up the flowers and noticed a card, equally as big, underneath.

"Okay what would you like to carry sweetie?" he asked she looked up and held out her arms

"Both" He chuckled again and handed her the purple card then the bouquet of flowers. He followed her as she waddled up the house, she reached the door and tried to look at him but was a little too constricted by the flowers.

As she waddled in she almost walked into the side table. Andy rushed to her aide guiding her towards the living room door.

"Grandma, close your eyes" She shouted.

"Okay, I hope this isn't a prank young lady" Sharon shouted back. Andy opened the door and guided her over to Sharon who was on the sofa. Amelia waddled over and dumped the flowers in her grandma's lap then pushed the card behind her back.

"Open." Amelia commanded in a sing song voice Sharon gasped at the arrangement of flowers on her lap. She smiled wide and reached out for her granddaughter.

"Wait" Amelia exaggerated, she tried to climb on the sofa but was forced to place the card down and then get up onto the sofa.

"Okay then, these are beautiful but why?" Sharon asked looking at the child beside her.

"because…here" Amelia shrugged and handed the card to her grandma. The paper was a lilac colour and had purple writing that read

 _"_ _Sometimes we brake…"_

There were drawings too including a crown with a badge looking object and a heart. Sharon opened the card to find a picture of Sharon and Amelia from Christmas. The little girl was on her lap and they had the goofiest smiles on their faces the photo surrounded with the same crowns, hearts and badges. On the opposite side, it read

 _"_ _but we are bootiful…like flowers. I think you are the prettiest, forever and ever and ever"_

Sharon laughed as the ' _ever's_ continued on and on and on until the end of the page. She opened her arms and Amelia snuggled into them.

"Sometimes flowers have weird things but we still like them. Grandma, you said they were beautiful." Amelia told Sharon and pointed to the colour changes and ripped petals.

"Oh baby, you are so special. I love you so much" She kissed the brown curls and held the little girl tightly.

"Mommy, did I say it right?" Amelia whispered over her grandma's shoulder. Emily just nodded and huge smile on her face.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Hope that was a good read for everyone. I am currently trying to write some kind of sequel for** ** _'A Rose by Any Other Name'_** **but in light of recent events I am struggling to find inspiration without either getting angry or upset. However, the new year will bring back Rose Raydor (and possibly her grandmother).**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **That-Geek**

 **(Also, hope everyone has a safe and good new year)**


End file.
